<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shining, Twinkling by Silver_Apple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967140">Shining, Twinkling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple'>Silver_Apple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cherubic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Stargazing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lit up by starlight, everything's bright.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>cherubic [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1267166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shining, Twinkling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was depressed but as a gay i have to write something this sapphic month or my lesbian license gets removed. so take this draft i finished in ten min before feb ended</p><p>danganronpa ocs but there's nothing dr related so im not tagging it (for those curious suki is shsl shrine maiden, bianca is shsl astronomer)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light in Suki's eyes was clearer than anything Bianca's ever seen in a telescope.</p><p> </p><p>They lay besides each other on a grassy hill, and Suki points to a bundle of stars.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have those ones mapped yet?" She asks, her eyes focused on the twinkles above whilst Bianca's more interested in charting every freckle on her girlfriend's cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Their hands meet and fingers are intertwined.

A year ago, Bianca wanted to never touch her research on the cosmos again. But now, she wants nothing more than to stare up while holding onto the woman who reignited her passion.</p><p> </p><p>Suki points to another cluster, and Bianca nuzzles into her shoulder whilst she looks up. There's a giggle, a bit of movement, and their lips meet.</p><p> </p><p>A love that only the stars may witness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>